vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Begley
Lord Begley is a Greater Noble who controlled 70 percent of the manors on the Northern Frontier. He is a long time friend of Baron Alpulup Macula who was captured by humans over 5,000 years ago as he slept and made a slave. Appearance At first he wears the expression of a man out of his mind having under went brain surgery that left him no longer self aware. When the Baron meets up with him he grabs his shoulders showing he must not be of great height. He was in a pitiful state, his clothes all tattered and rags. He has a long beard from not being allowed to groom himself, and there was a hard clanking at his feet. His limbs were secured to the floor by long chains. Day in and day out he is torchered relentlessly and humiliated one such means is electrical shocks that leave his body charred and burnt till it heals. Personality He is a cunning Noble and was powerful enough to control many manors in the Frontier Sector uncontested. Having been friends with Baron Macula he also seems well connected with in the Nobility even more than the average Lord of this station would afford. He is now scorned having been in service to and torchered by generations of humans, unjustifiably to him. He seeks now to get his revenge secretly pretending to have lost his senses. The ploy works and he probably would have succeeded if not for D, so he is a very capable person it seems. Having gained the trust of Baron Macula to aid him in his experiments, the two must have a long standing and very close friendship. Biography He once worked closely with Baron Macula helping to aid him in finding test subjects for his experiments. He also was a very powerful and influential Noble Lord who controlled much of the Northern Frontier. He seems to be a strong and capable Noble Warrior acting as Macula's enforcer in many instances. He was sent by Macula to obtain more test subjects and never returned. He says himself he was captured in his sleep while he was in the area to do this and forced into servitude. He now serves Madame Belle Kamisky who seems to be a descendant of the original humans who acquired him. When Leda and Baron Macula are captured having been sold in the slave market near the town of Toro to a seemingly well to do old woman resident of Pastoral, this is when his long time friend is reunited with him. Once they get there Leda starts her duties in earnest while she detains the Baron. The Baron protests where she reveals she has other motives other than have a collection and to use him as a spectacle. The whole village are the descendants of the families who Macula had abducted for his experiments. She also introduces the Baron to the other Noble under her charge, Lord Begley. The Baron says he know him and can't imagine why she would do what she did to him, as she has been torchering him. She says she has inherited the hatred passed down for 5,000 years. She will take this hared now continually on him. She gives the Baron a stake to put Lord Begley out of his misery. He refuses at first where she torchers him some more as encouragement. He pleads her to stop and she agrees it has been too long. She elects to end him herself, as she drives forward Begley playing possum blocks the stake and grabs her putting him into a hold and intends to get free and begin his reign again over the Frontier where by he will slaughter as many humans he can find and swim in an ocean of their blood. Macula pleads with him to just let it go that maybe the have reason to feel the way they do and torcher may be small compensation. He scoffs at the idea saying he has gone soft. Cowing him with the threat of either he is with him or against him. As he gets free and is about to kill her D arrives. He prevents this from happening and in the scuffle splits the Noble open with a cut. The old woman lets go of her hatred and rancor where she allows them to take the Baron and free the children from Slavery. The children elect to break off from the group saying they decided to try and make a life for themselves in Toro. Leda throws the baron his leather satchel that she kept safe for him when they were captured. He reveals to D that it was him that sent Lord Begley to the village 5,000 years ago where by he went missing while hunting for humans to abduct for his experiments. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers Underlings Nothern Frontier Sector(70 Percent) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble